


Let's Hot Spring Together

by Verlerious



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelos convinces Lloyd to go to the hot springs with him. But things get a little hotter than normal thanks to a bit of eye candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hot Spring Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on hold for like…years now? Loved it but never finished it because of the fact that I could tell it was moving into a love scene…and it did. :D And I enjoyed writing every moment of it.

“Zelos? Why are you here?”

“I came to pick you up,” Zelos said sitting at the kitchen table as he looked up at a surprised Lloyd who’d just come downstairs, still wearing only the white T-shirt and red boxers he’d went to bed in. His hair didn’t look all that much different from before he normally went to bed and his eyes were still puffy from sleep, though with the way he was looking now, you couldn’t really tell. That was definitely some of the more positive points that Zelos loved about Lloyd, well that and his completely clueless personality definitely made up a big part of it.

“Pick me up for what?” Lloyd asked though there was a suspicious undertone to it as he headed over to Zelos. “And where’s dad?”

“Which one?” Zelos replied grinning as the other gave him a dark look.

“You know which one,” Lloyd mumbled then sighed as he looked at the stove. “He didn’t even cook any breakfast this morning.”

“Geez. If you keep eating like that, you’ll grow a belly,” Zelos said, closing his eyes, his ears already prepared for Lloyd’s comment.

“I won’t grow a belly!” Lloyd yelled then pouted as he looked down at his stomach, poking it through the shirt. He actually looked like he was contemplating the idea that he’d one day grow a belly. Not that he had one yet. He still practiced with his sword everything, whether he wanted to or not. From the sounds of it, Kratos wasn’t one to let up on sparring with his son and Dirk had no protest to it. As he’d heard Lloyd quote one time before ‘Work hard and you’re bound to be rewarded.’ 

“Stop worrying so much. You’re acting like a woman.” Chuckling, Zelos stood from the table and standing in front of Lloyd poking his tummy through the shirt and secretly enjoying the pleasure of watching him squirm. “You’re not growing a belly.”

“Stop that,” Lloyd said pouting as he glared up at Zelos, for an instant looking a spitting image of an angry Kratos. Well, minus the fact that he’d never seen Kratos pout before…that’d be a cold day in hell. “And would you please just answer the question now?”

“We’re going to the hot springs,” Zelos said quickly, grinning as he kept poking Lloyd in the tummy noticing how the other was trying to squirm away from the ticklish action. But when he said those words, Lloyd stopped moving, frowning as he looked up at Zelos. 

“The hot springs?” he asked then folded his arms across his chest. “Why are we going to the hot springs?”

“To relax.” Zelos answered, pouting as Lloyd reached out and popped his hand when he kept poking him. “Normal people go to the hot springs to relax. And it’s not often that we get to go there.”

“Correction,” Lloyd said as he was turning away starting up the stairs. “I barely go to the hot springs. You probably go every day just to flirt with the girls and spy on them.”

“That’s really unfair, you know,” Zelos yelled from downstairs, resting his hands on his hips as he looked up towards the stairs where Lloyd had already disappeared. “I don’t go there every day to flirt! Just every other day!”

“That’s beside the point!” Lloyd yelled down then went quiet, shuffling around for a second. “Are the others coming too?”

“What?”

“I said, are the other’s coming too,” Lloyd repeated heading down the stairs, fully dressed in his red attire. “You know, Genis, Colette, Raine and everyone else.” 

“Eh….” Zelos rested his arms behind his head staring at Lloyd as he was coming down the stairs. Leave it to the brunet to want to include everyone else in this little plan of his. Seeing as he’d started his operation ‘get Lloyd to like me as more than just a friend’ plan. Mostly he just wanted to spend some time alone with Lloyd, and what better way than to go to the hot springs, even if it was officially a coed hot spring now. Well ok, so most times the females refused to be in there at the same time considering that most of the guys tried to steal their towels, but still. “Actually, it was going to be just you and me this time.” 

“You’re not planning another one of those, ‘I’ll teach you how to get the hunnies to like you,’ classes are you?” Lloyd said, the suspicious look to his eyes again as he headed over to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. 

“Well…no, not this time,” Zelos said then sighed as he felt himself sank back into the seat at the table again. Well so far he felt like he was irritating Lloyd more than anything else. Course then again, it could just be because it was morning. Everyone knew that Lloyd and mornings did NOT make for a good pairing. Hell, the only thing Lloyd hated more than mornings was Raine’s cooking.

Ok, scratch that. Everyone hated Raine’s cooking. Yeah, the cook was beautiful, but the food was awful. Zelos almost felt bad for Genis now…just a little bit. But that didn’t deter his happy mood. Nope, Genis wasn’t here to ruin his chance this time. And Colette wasn’t going to be there to steal away all of his Lloyd’s attention. The plan was going to work perfectly, if only he could find a way to get Lloyd to agree. Wait the perfect plan!

“Hey, how about after the hot springs we go eat out at that one place Regal owns. Altamira has that nice little restaurant, inside the hotel. And trust me, their food is awesome.” At the mention of food, it was like Lloyd’s mood and attention had suddenly perked up as he turned his eyes to Zelos, a big grin starting to appear on his face.

“All right then, let’s go!”

“Not easy to please you, is it?” Zelos laughed, grinning as the other started to pout, trying to give him his best glare despite the slight tint of red in his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

\-----------------------------  
Why am I agreeing with this? 

Lloyd sighed, standing to the side as he let Zelos talk to the old man standing in front of the entrance to the hot springs. He didn’t really hear what he was saying as he rested a hand on his stomach feeling his tummy rumbling. Despite having made himself a sandwich, he was still hungry. Maybe if Zelos hadn’t been so persistent to get him to go, he would have had time to make himself something better. He was a little worried he hadn’t made Kratos and Dirk some dinner before leaving but he was sure they’d manage on their own. He’d made sure to leave a note so they wouldn’t worry about his sudden disappearance.

Mostly though he was more than a little suspicious of Zelos’s motives. Did he want something? Maybe he was trying to get Lloyd’s help so he could get with Sheena. After all, everyone knew that Zelos felt something for the big breasted female ninja. Not that Lloyd could say it was a bad thing, after all Sheena was pretty cute. And Zelos did deserve to be with someone and settle down even if she was the biggest breasted woman in the group.

Damn it, I’m becoming like Zelos.

“Well, we’re good to go,” Zelos said, coming back and draping his arm around Lloyd’s shoulders guiding him back behind the old man towards the hot springs. They were still dressed, but it was safe to say they’d be able to undress behind the boards placed in front of the hot springs. “Oh crap, I forgot something!” Zelos removed his arm moving away quickly. “I’ll be right back! Go ahead and get in!”

Do I even want to know what that was about?

Quickly changing from his clothes, Lloyd wrapped the towel around himself securely before he went and got into the hot spring. Gods, when was the last time he’d gotten into one of these things? It felt so good! Already he felt his worries ebbing away, giving a contented sigh as he leaned back against the side closing his eyes. He could feel the heated water working the muscles of his body, the stream rolling across his skin lulling him.

“Well I see you didn’t take long to get comfortable,” a voice said in front of him and Lloyd opened his eyes finding Zelos standing in front of him, grinning and wrapped only in a towel. He had his long red hair pinned up so it wouldn’t get wet and something held clenched in his hand as he stepped in to join Lloyd. Ok so a voice deep inside Lloyd’s head was telling him how hot Zelos looked right now, but another voice was arguing profusely with the first voice saying that this wasn’t right. Lloyd shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about his friend, especially his male friend. But here he was, finding his cheeks flushed from more than just the heat of the hot springs as he let his eyes rest on Zelos. “Oh yeah, here.” 

“What’s this?” Lloyd asked looking down at the object placed in his hand. 

“Think of it as a present,” was the response he got as the red head tilted his head back relaxing his body in the water letting his stress be soothed away as he closed his eyes.

“A present?” Lloyd held the small gift carefully, staring down at the silver necklace with the diamond shaped pendant attached to it. 

“Yep. Got it just for you.” Zelos opened an eye, peeking over at him before he closed it again. “I wanted to give that to you last time we were here, but I didn’t want everyone else getting jealous.” 

“Why would they get jealous?” Lloyd asked confusion on his face and in his voice as he looked up at Zelos. 

“Look through the diamond,” Zelos said, gesturing at the object with his fingers though not opening his eyes for a second. 

“Alright.” Lloyd held the diamond up, closing an eye as he looked through it. What he saw was pretty cool, the sparkling of lights dancing across his vision as he saw the colors of the rainbow being reflected back at him. The steam swirling up from the hot spring seemed to add to the effect, colors dancing in and out of his vision.

“Wow, that‘s cool!”

“Isn’t it?” The voice said a lot closer than it had been before. Jumping slightly, Lloyd noticed that Zelos was sitting right next to him, blue eyes staring into his own brown ones. 

“Uh…y-yeah! Yeah, it’s cool,” Lloyd respond, sliding away a bit and looking away quickly. He knew his heart was beating faster but he couldn’t stop it. Why was he feeling like this, and around Zelos of all people? Sure, Zelos was hot and a really good guy when you got to know him. But this was also the same guy who proclaimed himself as a lover of females. And Lloyd…well it wasn’t like Lloyd had a particular preference but still…. “It looks important. Are you sure I can have this?”

“I told you, it’s a gift.” Sitting up, Zelos grinned at him, reaching down and plucking the thing from his hands. “Here, turn around so I can put it on you.”

“I…guess I can do that,” Lloyd said, frowning but turning around when Zelos sat up. “But why are you giving it to me?”

“Cause you’re my best bud,” Zelos said, hooking the necklace around his neck then hugging Lloyd from behind and pulling the other closer to him as he closed his eyes resting his chin on Lloyd’s shoulder. The water splashed up against Lloyd’s sides from the sudden movement. “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Uh…y-yeah,” Lloyd said, finding those to be the only words he could think of to say, his body once again tensed up from the action. He should have been used to it by now. But no matter how many times it happened, he always found himself blushing when Zelos held him like this. It definitely made him feel special. He noticed a few of people coming to join them. They gave them strange looks making him red to his ears as he tried to duck down into the water to hide, not that Zelos was helping.

“Whoa, are you feeling dizzy already?” Zelos said worriedly as he tightened his hold to help keep Lloyd up. A hand slipped down from his stomach accidently bumping against Lloyd’s crotch. “Maybe you’re still hungry after all.” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s it!” Lloyd yelled out pulling away from him and turning quickly avoiding his eyes. His crotch had responded to that touch…but if things could just stay mild he’d be ok. And food was always a good way to get his mind off things. “Let’s go get a bite to eat now.”

“But we haven’t even been here five minutes yet,” Zelos said, pouting now.

“We’ll come back after we eat.” He stood up prepared to get out of the water and into some real clothes. He wouldn’t feel so exposed that way at least.

“Fine.” Sighing, Zelos stood to his feet, water cascading down his body, shining slightly in the sunlight. The soaked towel around his waist drooped down some, nestling snuggly around his hips yet looking like it could fall away any second now. And Zelos didn’t even seem to care! It probably didn’t help that Zelos’s towel was almost transparent against his skin. He was practically dripping sexuality, a group of females coming in giggling and flirting as they looked at him, obviously appreciating the view. 

Well not like Lloyd could disagree. Hell, he found himself drooling at the sight as well and had to practically pull his eyes away from Zelos to get his brain to function right. How could a man that hot act so casually?! 

Lloyd ducked back down into the water quickly, turning red for more than one reason. So this wasn’t the first time this had happened to him. Staring at Zelos like this and getting…a bodily reaction. And he didn’t just mean the heart pounding, sweaty palms, cotton stuck in this throat reaction either. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Zelos said, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips looking down at him. 

“Uh….yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? In fact I’m so fine I don’t think I want to get out now.” Actually there was another reason he didn’t want to get out. Something that people referred to as hard wood. And he really really didn’t want to give Zelos the wrong idea about him. Though he was slowly starting to realize that he was getting more attracted to him. That would just have weird results though. Especially since Zelos was into girls and made sure at every chance he got to tell them he didn’t like men. Disregarding the fact that he tended to like to call Lloyd the title Hunny...something Zelos only ever called the women.

But he had to admit that this was getting awkward real fast. He glanced over hearing the group of girls from earlier giggling and looking at them and felt like he wanted to sink even lower into the water if he could. He felt like they were reading his mind and it was only making his flushed skin even redder. He just hoped they hadn’t seen him before he’d ducked down into the safety of the water again.

It probably wasn’t wise to stay in the hot springs for long like this. With all the blood rushing down south, it was getting harder for him to stay coherent. He didn’t want to faint here of all places and look like a complete moron. But he didn’t want to get out and show off his obvious baggage. 

Then he felt something brushing against his covered crotch and sat up so quickly he was sure he drew everyone’s attention to him. He couldn’t tell though not with Zelos blocking the view in front of him, his hand underneath the water obviously leading to where Lloyd’s crotch was.

“W-Wha…Z…Zelos?” He felt the gasp escape from his lips before he could stop it. His hands reached back to grip the wall of the springs behind him tightly as he stared at Zelos in surprise. 

“So this is what’s causing the problem, huh?” Zelos stared at him, moving closer in the small stretch of space that was already lacking between them. “Is this because of all the cute hunnies around?” Zelos looked amused even as he started to stroke the hardness he was gripping firmly. “Couldn’t be any other reason, right? Don’t worry, hunny, I’ll help you take care of it.”

“Z-Zel-nngh….” Lloyd bit his lips clenching his eyes shut as he felt the fullness of Zelos’s hand slipping underneath his towel and grabbing him easily. He was trying not to make too much noise and draw too much attention to himself and to the obvious actions that were going on. 

He’d never done this to himself, much less had someone else doing it to him. The heat from the hot springs mixing with the extreme amount of pleasure Zelos’s hand was giving him made it hard for him to concentrate. He kept his eyes closed, breathing out hard through his nostrils as he felt his hips lifting up to pump his aching cock into the enclosed heat of Zelos’s hand. Lloyd was starting not to care whose hand it was or why they were doing this, only that he wanted it to keep going. 

A hand reached down to hold his hips in place and he heard the splash of water settling down from the action. The hand around his erection started to speed up and Lloyd felt his tummy tightening up. He could feel something trying to come out and reached down holding his hand around Zelos’s wrist.

“S…S-Stop…ah…”he choked out not sure what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach. “Z-Zelos….” It came out as a sigh…because anything louder would obviously give him away.

“Relax.” He felt a warm, wet hand pressed to his cheek and forced his eyes open staring up at the blue eyes of the chosen. He’d never seen such a pleased expression on that face before, though that face was making it harder for Lloyd to control himself. 

“W-Wait, I-”

“Just let it flow out. It’ll be just fine.” The hand moved faster, squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure in just the right places. Lloyd’s eyes shut again as he pulled the hand down further on his throbbing cock and pushed his hips up hard against it.

“D-Don’t….ngh!” He came without even know what that was. Stars danced behind his closed eyelids as he felt the ultimate feeling of relief. He felt the harsh shooting of his come making his body spasm each time before he fell back against the side of the wall panting hard. His chest rose and fell rapidly, still glistening from the hot spring’s water as well as a combination of his sweat.

His limbs felt limp to him, more than he’d ever experienced from training all day and all night. They didn’t even try to respond to him even though he didn’t really want to move anyway. He heard the movement in the water in front of him and opened his eyes having a clear view of the other occupants of the hot spring. They still seemed oblivious to what just happened, chattering away with each other in their own personal conversations. Well there were two girls not too far from them that were giggling and looking at him though at this point he didn’t care.

When he looked down at the water he could see what was left of his murky evidence floating on the hot springs’ surface before melting away thanks to the heat. The heat still made it hard for him to think before he closed his eyes again feeling tired. The splash beside him alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. But he was still spent from everything that just happened, his eyes looking up getting a hazy outline of Zelos’s form.

“Zelos?” Lloyd looked up at him tiredly, not even complaining when the other picked him up. Zelos’s chest was warm against his cheek and surprisingly soft. He could hear the chosen’s heart beat pounding against his ear drumming much faster than it should have been. “It’s…kinda hot.”

“Relax. You’re just faint from the hot springs. I’m taking you somewhere cooler. You’ve been nodding in and out for a while now.” So had the whole thing had been a dream? Or had he just imagined that Zelos had touched him in that way? He found himself afraid of the answer. 

Being a chosen had its advantages. One of which was the option of being allowed to use one of the spare bedrooms upstairs for rest. And from how easy it was for Zelos to take them upstairs without a word from the employees, Zelos did this often. It was making Lloyd a little frustrated to think that Zelos had been bedding women like this for years only to turn around and take advantage of Lloyd too. But then again…Zelos might not have done anything. That was starting to frustrate him more, actually.

He was starting to get confused by what was the reality and what wasn’t. And it was starting to make him even more confused when his mind told him he wanted it to be true that Zelos touched him. 

Before he knew it, his back was being placed against cooled sheets and he found himself staring up into a concerned chosen’s face before it vanished again. Lloyd closed his eyes enjoying the chill against his body, his heart beating faster thinking about that look. So Zelos was worried about him? Did he really look that bad? 

He felt wet coolness against his skin and opened his eyes again staring up at the chosen. The male wasn’t looking at him, completely focused on cooling him down it seemed as he dabbed a wet rag against his forehead then along the skin of his chest. It felt good and seemed to relax him from the earlier problems. 

Then Lloyd made the mistake of turning his head and blushed when his eyes settled on the towel wrapped around Zelos’s waist. He’d had this experience earlier back in the hot springs. But this close to Zelos’s personal space made it clear with details how large his person was.

The towel was starting to dry now though it was still plenty transparent. He could clearly see the full details of Zelos’s cock, every rigid detail of it. It was fairly large too. And he wasn’t even hard!

Curiosity must have gotten the better of him, that or the heat, because he reached his hand out laying it flat against the bulge of the red head’s crotch.

Aside from feeling it throb against his palm there wasn’t much reaction besides Zelos pausing briefly before continuing to wipe Lloyd down.

Maybe he was still delirious from the heat but his body was starting to feel hot again. He could feel the cool rag wiping down along his legs before it disappeared to be soaked again.

Lloyd kept his arm stretched out keeping his hand pressed against Zelos while pretending to be sleep. But he could still see between the cracked lids…and could feel the chosen’s member swelling against his fingers. 

Zelos continued to wipe him down, sliding all the way up his legs to stop just at the meeting of his towel before going back down again. Lloyd took a chance risking getting caught and turned his head slightly to be able to look up at Zelos through the cracks. The other was staring down at his body, face expressing deep concentration.

He found himself staring, trying to figure out what was going through Zelos’s mind. The others actions had been impulsive…well if what happened really did happen. He still wasn’t quite sure what happened. Things went so fast that he was starting to think he must have just fainted from the heat and dreamed up the whole thing. Zelos was a lady’s man and lived only to treat ladies to a good night. There was no way he’d get taken in by a man like Lloyd. 

Lloyd was surprised he hadn’t pushed his hand away yet. Maybe he didn’t because he was too busy helping his friend. Then the blue eyes flickered towards his face and Lloyd quickly shut his eyes all the way. Nothing happened for a moment and Lloyd wondered if he’d been caught in the act of staring. But he found himself relaxing when he felt the rag moving on him. He couldn’t confront this yet, not this soon. He still didn’t know what was going on…or why these actions made his heart speed up. It was as if he’d wanted Zelos to do more things to him.

He peeked open his eyes again finding himself staring eye to eye with the chosen.

“Yarh!” He pushed Zelos away roughly sitting up quickly.

“Whoa!” Zelos slipped and fell back wincing when his butt made contact with the floor. “Ow, that hurt!”

“S-Sorry!” Hearing the pained sound, Lloyd crouched on the edge of the bed looking down at his hurt friend. “Are you o-” His words stopped midair. Zelos was leaning up on one elbow, halfway on his back. His legs were spread wide taking away all imagination of what lay beneath his towel. 

“Geez, you’re so rough these days, hunny,” Zelos said before he looked up at him cocking a brow at the look not even making a single move to close his legs. “What? You like what you see?”

There was something knowing in Zelos’s eyes and Lloyd turned his own away quickly, blushing. “It’s not like that.”

“What is it then?” Zelos asked standing and letting the towel obscure the view again. “Besides not that.”

“…I don’t know…I mean earlier…if what happened earlier…happened.” Lloyd frowned finding the words hard to get out. “What…did happen earlier?”

“You fainted,” Zelos said then shrugged his shoulder as if that were enough.

“No I mean…before that…and after you gave me this.” Lloyd reached down touching the chilled diamond around his neck. 

“…What happened before you fainted and after I gave you that?” Zelos said standing in a pose that was suited for only someone of Zelos’s caliber. He somehow radiated with sophistication that Lloyd believed was one of the reasons women loved to follow him. “Do you think I did something to you?” Even though his expression was innocent, something about his eyes made it seem that he knew what that something was…and that it might not have been a faint dream.

“You…” Lloyd’s cheeks felt hot from just thinking about what happened and he found it hard to even try to explain it. “You touched…ah! J-Just explain what happened and why! If what happened happened then I deserve to know why it happened.” He hated to admit he sounded like he was repeating himself. Did his words even make any sense? 

Zelos seemed to contemplate this, his facial expression growing really serious before a secret smirk appeared on his lips and he gave Lloyd a look he’d rarely seen during their travels together. The look where he narrowed his eyes in a very knowing way as if he could read your mind then teased you with your thoughts.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll tell you what happened…but only after you answer a few questions of mine.” Suspicion started to grow inside of Lloyd as he stared at the slightly older male. Questions? 

“…Fine. Ask away then.” He was staring at him defiantly as if to say, I may not answer them though. 

Zelos wandered over to him stopping in front of him to kneel down so that they were once more at eye level. It made Lloyd swallow to be so close to the other male. He had a nice smell to him, like some kind of flower he couldn’t think of a name for. 

“First of, what do you think of Colette?” Lloyd lifted a brow at him. Well that was a weird question to ask. Why would he need to know an answer to that?

“I think she’s a really nice friend. What else would I think?”

“…No romantic ties?”

“No…Zelos, what does this have to do with-”

“Question two!” Zelos yelled out to speak over him stopping Lloyd in his tracks. He seemed smug about it too. Seriously, what was with some of his friends anyway? “What do you think of the rest of our friendly followers?”

Friendly followers? Oh he must have meant Genis and the others. Well these were some pretty simple questions. He could answer these easily.

“Genis is one of my best friends since we were little. Of course he’s cool. So is Professor Raine. Even Sheena, Regal, and Presea are pretty awesome.” Lloyd smiled thinking about all his friends before he grinned cheekily rubbing behind his head. All his friends were great. 

They’d all been very supportive of him and he’d do anything in return to help anyone of them. It was the reason he was where he was today, thanks to them. Would he have done anything to help the world if he hadn’t know so many great people?

“And what about me?”

“…Huh?” Lloyd blinked coming back to the present as he looked at Zelos with a questioning expression. 

“What do you think about me?”

Lloyd blinked at him before reaching into his brain for an answer. Even though he didn’t have the quickest or smartest brains, these kinds of things were usually pretty simple. He liked you until you hurt his friends and family. Then he’d beat you into submission, forgive you, and like you once more. He didn’t have many on his list for people he hated…honestly he didn’t hate anyone. Even though he wasn’t all that fond of Kratos at first, he’d grown to like him. Zelos was a different case to him. 

What did he really think about Zelos? He hadn’t really thought on it much before. Zelos was…a very unique person. He’d never run across a guy so close to his age that seemed to know so much about the world and how it worked. He was insightful, knowledgeable, a jokester, and a play boy all in one. He was a man who hid his emotions behind a mask of playfulness to the point you’d have to really be watching to know if he felt bad or not.

He was a walking Casanova. But he had his serious moments. When he got like that his eyes turned a darker shade of blue, like they were now. And he’d start asking strange questions and making weird comments….like he was doing now.

“Well you’re…different.” Lloyd said frowning for lack of a better word. He found himself comparing him to Colette a lot. How the two of them were chosens. How the two of them would hide their emotions and pains behind smiles and different personalities. How they both had this way of staring at him with such trusting eyes that he felt like he didn’t deserve either of them.

Then again…Zelos had a few more quirks. Zelos always made Lloyd feel like he was being undressed with his eyes. It was the same look Zelos was giving him right now actually. And it always made his chest tighten and his ears redden from the look. 

“Just different?” Zelos licked his lips and Lloyd found himself staring at those lips and almost mimicking the action. His pulse was starting to speed up again, eyes trailing down to the towel literally just barely hanging on to Zelos’s waist. He felt his cock react to the sight and quickly reached down covering it with both his hands in what he hoped was a casual manner.

“J-Just different,” he repeated turning his head away quickly. He was going to have to admit to himself that his body was at least happy to see the half-naked red head again. His eyes were too but he managed not to glance back at Zelos too much.

“Hmm…” The bed shifted slightly with a sudden change of weight. “Different in that it makes your body react to me?” A shiver went down Lloyd’s spine when he felt the other’s lips against his neck. “Different in that it makes your heart beat faster?” Zelos breathed against his neck before pressing a kiss against it.

He gasped closing his eyes with a soft sound, his heart thundering in his chest. Like before, a hand snuck underneath his towel touching against the semi-hard dick and almost making it swell to full hardness instantly.

“Z-Zelos…” The innocent call of the chosen’s name didn’t sound like it’d come from Lloyd’s voice. He didn’t think it did anyway…or he didn’t think in general. It was hard to think when the chosen was trying to suck his neck off and tease his crotch at the same time. Zelos wasn’t relenting in the least bit when he sucked on Lloyd’s neck.

Lloyd reached down with the intent of removing the hand, but when Zelos gripped him tighter and started to stroke him, a sound he’d never heard before slipped from his lips to echo around the otherwise silent room. “A-Ahh!”

Zelos paused at the sound before he placed his hand on Lloyd’s chest pushing him down. Startled by suddenly being pushed back on the bed, he reached up grabbing Zelos’s shoulders. His eyes opened only for them to widen more when the same lips that had been pressed to his neck were now firmly pressed against his own.

“Mmm!” His cheeks reddened more, if possible, and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He couldn’t get his heart to stop beating so fast. The hand started moving around him again and his hips rolled forward pushing up between the five digits closing his eyes against the feeling.

When the chosen’s lips moved against his, he tried to copy him. He was too inexperienced but Zelos didn’t seem to mind it. He placed a hand on Zelos’s chest to push him away but his body felt weak when he touched the bare skin.

He lost all sense all together when Zelos moaned against his lips and kissed him with more ferocity. This didn’t seem like something the playboy would do, kissing and touching a man like this. From what he remembered, Zelos had said he didn’t like men. So then when did Zelos decide he wanted to do this with Lloyd?

Zelos stared down at him panting hard when he broke the kiss. He didn’t say anything. Honestly neither of them spoke. Lloyd was too lost for words and out of breath to come up with anything to say. Zelos was silent for his own private reasons.

It didn’t stop the red head from sliding down till his face hovered over the hardness he was holding. He’d long sense pushed the offending towel out of the way and Lloyd blushed to think about the fact that Zelos was looking at his full manhood. Lloyd could have told him to stop any time and he probably would have. But he found it harder to do, to say no to these pleasurable feelings. He couldn’t even say no to those vibrant eyes that continued to stare at him from the man he realized he’d never heard ask for anything. 

He reached up caressing Zelos’s red hair. It felt soft against his skin. He felt like he was giving Zelos permission to continue his plans because at the touch, Zelos’s eyes softened before he turned his head pressing his lips to the slippery cock making Lloyd shiver.

Then he did something even more amazing opening his mouth and slowly devouring Lloyd’s cock.

“AH!” Lloyd had to force his eyes to stay open. The intense feeling made it hard to let his breath out. His fingers clenched the hair he’d moments before so gentle with. Tiny spurts of fire felt like they were swimming through his body. He felt hot, but not to the extent the hot springs had done. 

Zelos’s mouth burned around him, the good kind of burn like a hot cup of coffee on a cold day. He found he wanted to move his hips up into the warmth and realized Zelos hadn’t even moved to do anything else but stare at him and hold him in his mouth.

“Ah…” Lloyd panted feeling his body flush red from the stare. “Z…Zelos….” The name was a sigh on his lips again but it seemed to be enough for the chosen as he smirked up at him again around his cock and started sucking on him. “AH!”

______________________________________________________________

Lloyd’s moan went straight to his dick. It was a sound he was hungry to hear more of. He’d become addicted to it since hearing it in the hot springs earlier, while giving his best bud a nice quickie handjob. Zelos had come close to losing all his control though when he’d heard Lloyd moan out his name back at that hot springs…and now even here.

He was pleased to see Lloyd getting into it. The brunette didn’t realize how cute he was or how much some of the things he did went straight to Zelos’s cock. He’d thought he went too far with what he’d done in the hot springs but when Lloyd seemed confused to whether it happened or not, he was intent on letting it go. 

He was concerned at the time with the small heat stroke Lloyd had had thanks to Zelos’s stupid antics…another moment he’d been unable to control himself. But seriously, could the guy just learn to not sport wood when around the man secretly crushing on him? As was the reason for why Zelos had start groping on him in the first place. Especially since said wood only happened after he found Lloyd ogling him.

Well it probably wasn’t so much of a crush now, not with Zelos having Lloyd’s dick in his mouth. It was a little larger than he’d thought it would be though he was doing pretty good considering he’d never had someone’s cock in his mouth before. It was salty to the taste but not something he didn’t mind, his tongue casually sliding up and down the side of it as he stared up at Lloyd.

“Ahh! Nngh….” Lloyd’s eyes glanced away in embarrassment as he looked to the side, both his hands resting on Zelos’s head now. “S-Stop staring.” 

Zelos pulled is lips away licking them before he chuckled. “Sorry. You’re just being really irresistible right now.” He reached down grabbing the slobbery cock and stroked it sliding himself up so he was looking into Lloyd’s eyes again. “It makes me want to touch this cute hunny everywhere.” 

Lloyd seemed annoyed by that doing his best to glare even though Zelos was fondling his goodies. “I’m not one of your-ow!” Lloyd yelled out at the sudden pain and looked down at the bite mark on his shoulder. “What’d you do that for?”

“It’s called a love bite,” Zelos said grinning at him as he circled his finger over the tip of Lloyd’s penis literally watching his hips lift off the bed at that. 

“L-Love bite?” Lloyd’s eyes had closed again from that little pleasure. Zelos really doubted that he’d even fully understood what he meant by that. But then again this was Lloyd. He’d have to explain this kind of thing to him. It wasn’t like it was food or fighting or saving the world. But he wasn’t planning on it right this moment. 

“Yeah,” Zelos said leaning in sliding his tongue against Lloyd’s neck again before sucking on it. “I plan on leaving a lot of little love bites on you.” 

“Nnngh…why?”

“Because…” Zelos didn’t say anything more than that. He wasn’t going to say more to the still cautious Lloyd even though he still was thinking it. He wanted to keep Lloyd to himself. He didn’t want anyone else, even Colette doing these kinds of things to him. He was being selfish and he didn’t care.

Instead, Zelos moved letting go of Lloyd’s cock and sitting up undoing his own towel. He saw Lloyd staring at his waist as he removed it; saw the cheeks go from a soft blush to a rosy pink color. But he didn’t look away and that was a positive thought in Zelos’s mind. 

His own cock was pretty rock hard from teasing Lloyd. He slid up lying on top of Lloyd, feeling his cock pressing against the hardness of the younger male’s dick before he looked down staring at him and breathing hard. 

“Aguh...” Lloyd choked back a moan, though his eyes did close again as he arched himself pushing up into Zelos. He was already grinding against the older man and oh Christ did that feel good. Zelos moaned with him pushing his hips down with hard precision against the light sporadic thrusts that Lloyd was doing. He could feel Lloyd’s pre mixing with his own as he grinded enjoying the friction as much as the feel of his loved person’s body against his own. 

“Lloyd,” Zelos whispered into his ear leaning in and biting on it reaching down to caress his hands against the soft skin now being covered in a small sheen of sweat.

“Z…Zelos…nngh…it’s too much…it’s coming again…”

“Good,” Zelos said panting and leaning down nuzzling his nose under Lloyd’s chin. “Let it come. I want to feel it again.” At his words, Lloyd’s eyes shot open in realization before he groaned out butt trembling in the air as he let loose for the second time in his life. 

“AHH!”

“Damn it…Lloyd!” He groaned staring down at him but he didn’t come. He just enjoyed the sight and the feel of Lloyd’s cream covering his own thickness. He looked down watching it squirt out of him and staring at it before looking at the other’s ecstatic facial expression. 

Oh, he was never going to get enough of this. Well, unless this turned into one of those one time deals. That would suck.

“Ah…mmm…” Lloyd was still squirming riding out his orgasm and breathing hard beneath him. He couldn’t stop himself from touching him and caressing the toned body. It was obvious that Lloyd worked out considering he could feel the muscles under the soft skin tensing at his touch.

“Ze…los…” His voice came out in a whine and Zelos didn’t even know Lloyd was capable of whining unless it involved having his favorite food eaten in front of him. He placed kisses on his neck on down to his shoulders suckling at the skin. Lloyd was gasping and breathing hard from his kisses.

Zelos reached down touching Lloyd’s cock and finding himself happy to feel the cock hardening again at his touch.

“Z-Zelos…nngh…h-hot springs…” Lloyd was having a hard time concentrating and Zelos loved him for every attempt.

“Yeah?”

“You…ah…the hot springs…” Lloyd was panting harder, thrusting up his hips again as the sound of Zelos stroking his sticky, come covered cock seemed to bounce off the walls. “T-Touched me…there…ah…there!” 

Zelos didn’t really get what he was trying to say and only relented his teasing of Lloyd because he didn’t want him to come again. Not yet anyway. He looked down at his hand and leaned forward sucking the fingers cleaning savoring Lloyd’s taste, a taste that was going to become only for him if he could help it.

He smirked when he saw Lloyd staring out the corner of his eye but pretended not to notice as he leaned over Lloyd purposely letting his cock hover over his face as he reached the nightstand. There should have been some lube left from last time he’d been here. He hoped with his chosen powers that there was some. Otherwise he doubted Lloyd was going to let him continue if he felt even an ounce of pain. And he seriously doubted he’d ever have this opportunity ever again.

Something hot wrapped itself around the head of his cock. Zelos fell forward gripping the edge of the table hard as he groaned out in surprised. He looked down underneath him seeing Lloyd’s lips wrapped around his tip and swore he almost lost it there. Fumbling inside the draw he managed to grab the lube, panting hard as he looked down again watching Lloyd, his hair falling back from his eyes.

“Oh…nngh crap…Lloyd…” Lloyd’s tongue played over his tip when his name was said. He couldn’t hold himself back now, feeling the come building up for its big fireworks. “Lloyd…ah...damn…I can’t stop it!” Reaching down quickly, he pulled his cock from Lloyd’s lips just before it started squirting covering Lloyd’s face in the white cream.

It took effect to push back onto the bed fully, groaning out as he felt his body still trembling. He looked down, looked at Lloyd’s shocked face and the white stuff covering it and felt the blood leaving his face. Crap, Lloyd was going to be pissed.

But instead of getting angry, Lloyd licked his tongue out tasting the cream on his lips experimentally before he made a face. 

“It’s salty.”

Zelos stared down at him before he burst out laughing, both from Lloyd’s adorable reaction and from relief. “It’s supposed to be salty,” he said. Well that’s what every woman who’s ever tasted his come had said anyway. “What did you think yours tasted like?”

Lloyd looked at him then blushed. “W-Why are we even talking about this?!” 

Zelos smiled and laid down half on top of Lloyd as he stared into his brown eyes. “Because this is the first time we’re getting to taste each other.” And hopefully it wouldn’t be the last. Lloyd’s face looked comical with the come covering it here and there. “Now will you answer some more questions of mine?”

“Depends on what they are.” But he didn’t sound nearly as aggravated as he’d done the first time. 

“Fair enough,” Zelos said and reaches down rubbing a circle over Lloyd’s nipple enjoying the shiver of the one beneath him. “How much do you trust me?”

“Huh? Ah…” Lloyd squirmed a little beneath him. His cock was already fully hard again; probably from the teasing he’d just given Zelos. 

“How much do you trust me? If I told you there’s something I want to do to you and that it might hurt a little bit, would you let me?” He wasn’t really sure if Lloyd really understood what he was asking. He started licking at Lloyd’s face cleaning away the come that was there and enjoying how Lloyd blushed at the tongue bath. 

“…Exactly what are you planning on doing to me?”

“I want to make you mine,” Zelos said casually. He finished cleaning off the come and looked down at Lloyd. “Down here.” He slid his hand down brushing his finger against Lloyd’s anal hole. 

Lloyd blinked at him before he reddened more sitting up quickly when he felt the finger. “Whoa whoa, wait a minute!” His mouth was gaping open as he stared at Zelos. He really did look delicious like that, with his face flushed and his cock hard as he breathed hard with some of his come on him. “We can’t…I mean…that’s…I’m a guy!”

“It’s possible,” Zelos said sitting up himself now. “I’ve had lots of girls that seem to enjoy doing it in-h-hey! Where are you going?!”

“I’m done,” Lloyd said standing and wrapping the towel around his waist. “I’m not trying to be another one of your ‘hunnies’ to be used for some personal enjoyment.” 

“Wait wait wait!” Zelos hopped out of the bed quickly rushing over and wrapping his arms around Lloyd pulling the other back against him. “Where are you going in such a rush?”

He could see that Lloyd was blushing when he peered around him. “Zelos, I’m not going to be some temporary sleeping bag for you. Just get one of your hunnies to be your entertainment for tonight.”

He sounded like he was pouting and it put a happy skip in Zelos’s heartbeat. A person doesn’t just pout for any reason. “Are you jealous?”

“…No.” There was hesitation in his voice. He seemed confused by it; at least his facial expression said he did. He probably thought Zelos had missed the small pause but he hadn’t. Just like he hadn’t missed all the looks and glances that were the reason behind why Zelos even decided on confessing his love here at the hot springs.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, you’re not the same as all those hunnies.” Zelos grinned behind him knowing exactly what words he was going to say. It was now or never. “You’re different.”

“…Different?” Lloyd frowned and was about to turn around but Zelos held him close, his cock poking against Lloyd’s covered butt cheek. When he peeked over Lloyd’s shoulder he could see that the towel was sticking out a bit from Lloyd’s own hardness. Well that was interesting. 

“Yeah different,” Zelos continued resting his chin on Lloyd’s shoulder to be able to whisper in his ear. “Different in that my body reacts to you. Different in that my heart beats faster around you.” He could hear Lloyd’s voice hitch when his hand went down stroking the hard flesh with the towel wrapped around it. “Different in that you’re always on my mind, ever since the day we met.”

“Z-Zelos…” Lloyd’s hand came down wrapping around his but he didn’t try to pull him away. 

“I hate men,” Zelos said starting to kiss his neck. “But you’re different. I like you, Lloyd. I like you a lot. I want you to be my special hunny, one that only I can touch like this.” 

“Ze…Zelos…ah…w-what are you…s-sayin…?” Lloyd was having a hard time keeping it together, his hips thrusting into Zelos’s hand. Zelos turned Lloyd’s head towards him and leaned in kissing his lips again. He felt Lloyd gasping against him then moaning returning the kiss. In this short amount of time he was getting better at that. 

He slid his hand down Lloyd’s back going past the towel to rub at his hole between his cheeks. Lloyd moaned out and broke the kiss reaching back to stop the hand this time. “Stop I…ah…still don’t know what you me-”

“I love you, Lloyd,” Zelos said staring at him and just saying it out flat because Lloyd could be a bit slow to catch on to things sometimes.

Lloyd’s words stopped on his lips and he stared back at him in return before his ears along with his face turned red. “O-Oh…s-s-s-so you meant…you mean you…oh god this is embarrassing.”

Zelos laughed at that. “So having me say I love you is more embarrassing than having your dick in my mouth.”

“D-Don’t say that!” Lloyd said blushing hard. “L-Look I um…”

“Don’t feel the same way?” Zelos kept staring into his brown eyes, letting his fingers tease over the tip of Lloyd’s dick.

“Yes,” Lloyd hissed out before he shook his head quickly. “I mean no! I mean…nngh, s-stop groping me so I can think!”

“Why? I think it’s fun seeing you get all worked up like this.” Zelos stepped back and reached yanking the towel from around Lloyd. “And worked up like this too.” He licked his lips staring at Lloyd’s hardness when the other turned around. 

“Z-Zelos!” Lloyd blushed moving his hands quickly to cover his hardness before Zelos walked over to the bed and sat down and staring at Lloyd having himself on open display with his own hardness. 

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me all about it?” He reached down patting his knee and grinned seeing Lloyd’s eyes easily move down to his cock. It took a moment for Lloyd to start moving. He stopped once he was in front of Zelos who couldn’t help but to lean up and kiss his lips hard.

“Mmm!” Lloyd didn’t resist, eyes slipping shut from the lips against his own. In fact, when Zelos started to lean back, Lloyd followed him crawling up onto the bed until Zelos was on his back with Lloyd straddling his stomach. They didn’t break the kiss until one of them needed a moment to breath. Zelos reached down grabbing Lloyd’s cock earning a satisfactory moan when he started to stroke him. 

Then they kissed again and Zelos moaned against his lips while reaching around the bed blindly for the lube. He found it and let go of Lloyd’s cock to open it. The other didn’t seem to notice being distracted by the kiss. He did when Zelos pressed a lube covered finger against his hole. The kiss was broken and the two of them were left panting hard trying to get enough air in to speak.

“Do you trust me?” Zelos asked him again.

Lloyd stared down at him for a moment. “Yeah I trust you.” Zelos felt overjoyed by the words and leaned up kissing Lloyd again just as he pushed the finger into Lloyd’s hole. “Mm!” His hole clenched up at the invasion but it started to relax again as Zelos started to move it around thrusting it inside. It didn’t take long for Lloyd to start riding back against his finger moaning against Zelos’s lips.

Zelos broke the kiss again panting as he stared up at him loving his facial expressions. “How does it feel?”

“Ah…huh?” Lloyd’s eyes opened lazily before he blushed as if he’d forgotten where he was. “It’s uh…good for now.”

“Alright then I’ll add another finger.” He didn’t even wait for Lloyd to respond as he slipped the second finger inside of him. 

“Ahh!” The second one had Lloyd rolling his hips. He left his mouth gaping open as he closed his eyes moaning. Zelos saw it as a good opportunity and leaned up biting on his bottom lip. Could Lloyd be anymore delicious?

The third finger came out as literally the best because Lloyd actually sat up and tried to ride down on his fingers to get them deeper. He was in heaven and it only took playing with his ass to make it happen. It was only making Zelos’s dick hungrier as he watched Lloyd’s cock twitching, liquid gathering at the tip.

He pulled the slippery fingers from the suction of Lloyd’s bottom, watching the look of pleasure turn to one of dissatisfaction at the lack of the fingers. Lloyd looked down at him confused and Zelos only chuckled as he reached back behind him starting to lube up his own cock. He used plenty of it, stroking it into his cock as the women he’d slept with in the past had enjoyed having his cock up their rectum. So he was experienced with this and knew just how to go about keeping Lloyd relaxed.

Lloyd’s mouth opened to speak to him, probably to complain, but it was stopped as Zelos pulled him down kissing his lips hard. He felt the other’s lips moving against his and pushed his tongue inside tasting the inside of Lloyd’s mouth. He was just as delicious here as everywhere else. He let one hand slide down to grab Lloyd’s dick starting to stroke it and groaned in satisfaction to the feeling of Lloyd trying to thrust into his hand.

Then he used his other hand to grab his cock pressing it to his opening and slowly starting to push it inside. Lloyd moaned out against him, apparently thinking they were the fingers against until his eyes went wide and his voice got caught in his throat feeling the much bigger cock sliding inside. 

“Just relax,” Zelos said softly, staring up at him and continuing to stroke his cock while slowly sliding the cock inside. “It won’t hurt as much if you don’t tense up.” Lloyd’s nails dug into his shoulders but he nodded slightly doing well with not tensing himself up. He didn’t show as much sign of discomfort thanks to Zelos’s preparation. But he did look uncomfortable having something so heavy and solid going inside of his ass.

However, the tightness was killing Zelos. He wanted to pound his hips up into him so badly. But he was being good. He didn’t want to scare Lloyd away or to hurt him. He wanted this to feel good for him. He wanted Lloyd to be the one coming back and begging for more.

Once the cock was fully inside of Lloyd, Zelos groaned out holding his hands on Lloyd’s hip tightly and panting hard staring up at him and finding Lloyd looking down at him, watching him with wonder filled eyes.

“See that,” Zelos said between his pants and smirked up at him. “I’m all the way inside of you now.”

“Z-Zelos…” Lloyd blushed and reached back like he didn’t believe him before his eyes went wider brushing his fingers from his hole on down to where his rump was pressed against Zelos’s balls. He was, literally, balls deep inside of him. And he loved it. This hot, tight, juicy warmth surrounding his throbbing dick.

“Mmm Lloyd….” Zelos lifted Lloyd’s hips up and brought them down hard groaning at the sound of his ass smacking against his balls.

“Ahh!” Lloyd moaned out too, holding Zelos’s shoulders again and blushing realizing what they were doing. “Ah! We…we’re-”

“Having sex,” Zelos said grinning.

“Zelos!” He couldn’t even blush at the words as he held on tight feeling Zelos starting to go faster as he started pushing his hips up into him. Zelos sat up more, pushing his tongue into Lloyd’s mouth again feeling the other return the wet kiss. Lloyd was starting to push his hips down into him, moaning into his mouth until you were able to hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin resounding around the room.

Zelos groaned out flipping them until Lloyd was on his back before reaching down and trapping his hands in Lloyd’s, pounding him into the bed now.

“Ahh! Ahh! It’s too much! Zelos!” Lloyd’s legs went around Zelos’s hips out of reflex pulling him tighter and deeper into him. It made Zelos groan and thrust into him harder. He could feel Lloyd’s cock twitching against him and reached between them with one hand starting to stroke it as well. That was all it took.

Lloyd’s eyes went wide at the feeling before he arched his back throwing his head back moaning out loudly without a care to who heard it. It was a beautiful sight, watching the soft skin pulling against the hard muscles. Seeing those muscles trembling as they grew tight from the pleasure Zelos provided them. 

Then he felt the hot come spilling into his hand and he groaned out leaning over Lloyd pounding into him nonstop. It was too much for him and he reached up drinking down Lloyd’s come from his hand before he moaned coming hard inside of him. His whole body jerked when he came as if someone were hitting his ass with a whip. He could see Lloyd staring up at him with wide eyes, apparently surprised to feel the hot come inside in his ass before he groaned out and fell forward on top of him panting.

Zelos didn’t want to move. He was comfortable, tired, warm, and lying on top of the man he was going to claim as his boyfriend. But he did move rolling off of him to lie on the soft bed, breathing hard and hating he’d miss the sight of seeing his come leaking out of Lloyd’s ass.

When he glanced over, he saw Lloyd staring at him. His cheeks were still red and he was still breathing hard but he looked satisfied…and very embarrassed. Just too cute.

“You…y-you came inside me.”

“That’s what cocks do,” Zelos said winking at him when he flushed. “You would have done the same if you were inside of me.”

“Yeah but-”

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to get pregnant because I came inside your butt,” Zelos said chuckling and reaching over resting his hand on Lloyd’s head.

“But it’s leaking out….” Lloyd looked like he didn’t want to really say those words. “How am I supposed to clean it out? It feels weird.”

“You don’t like having a part of me inside of you?” Zelos asked propping himself up on his elbow. 

Lloyd blushed again. “I-I didn’t say that! I mean…argh! Quit making this so difficult for me! It’s weird!”

“Weird how?” Now Zelos really was paying attention, enough so that Lloyd actually glanced away shyly.

“Having this…sticky stuff inside of me,” Lloyd blushed staring at him. “I mean it’s weird…but it’s feels nice. But I don’t want to walk around making loud noises.” 

Zelos blinked before he chuckled staring at him. “It’ll come out when you shower.” The smile on his face quickly turned into that of a grin. “But I can also suck it out of you if you want.”

“Zelos!”

“So stay with me,” Zelos said interrupting him as he nuzzled up against him feeling like a kitten begging for milk. “I want you to stay with me as the hunny of my dreams.”

Lloyd seemed to blush at that but he smiled looking down at him. “Can’t I just stay as the man of your dreams instead?”

Zelos chuckled. “That works too. Then you can come live with me in my mansion and chase away all the other hunnies that try to get to me for my good looks and naturally perfect charms.” Then Zelos frowned and sat up after saying that. “Wait a minute…what if they try to steal my cute little Lloyd Hunny away from me?” 

“…Huh?”

“You’re cute, naïve, and not too bright. It’s only natural they’d want you.”

“Hey!”

“And not to mention you’re really gullible. Then you have that be my friend personality and-” Lloyd kissed him to shut him up. It worked, Zelos blinking in surprised at the lips on his before he responded kissing him back. It seemed to calm him down enough.

“No one’s stealing me away,” Lloyd said finally breaking the kiss. “You’ve already claimed me.”

“Yeah…”

“Good.” Lloyd stretched as he sat up. “So now you belong to me too. Meaning you’re not allowed to go chasing after any of your hunnies either.” Lloyd gave him a look at that.

“I promise I promise,” Zelos said quickly though his eyes were sliding down Lloyd’s body. 

“And since you just stole my virginity, you’ll have to take responsibility for your actions and explain it to my dads.”

“…What?”

Lloyd was pointing a finger at the air. “Dwarven vow number 238: Always take responsibility for your actions.”

“Does that vow even exist?”

“So!” Lloyd pointed his finger at Zelos almost touching his nose, his brown eyes looking intense. “You’re responsible for taking care of me for the rest of your life.”

“…Ah like a marriage vow.”

Lloyd blinked at that, his finger lowering as it faltered. “A what?”

“You know,” and Zelos slid closer to him grinning mischievously as he leaned in. “It’s when two people get married to completely sew the ties of them being together forever.”

“I…I um…t-that’s not…” 

“Then they enjoy their honeymoon time where they enjoying boundless ends to delicious sex and-”

“I-I need to shower!” Lloyd’s face was so beet red Zelos felt like he probably could have boiled some eggs on it. “We have to go eat still, right?” Lloyd was up before he could stop him. Zelos followed him with his eyes though, his eyes especially taking sight of his dripping butt before he licked his lips and got up following the trail. Well he might as well help him in the shower…since it was his responsibility now.

End.


End file.
